To you I Swear
by Seyrin
Summary: two sisters.  Bella Conroy, her sister Alis Conroy. both from a gang but they encounter a problem and eventually go their own way. i suck at summaries. this is my first story. throw what you will at me to make the story better.


Isabella and Allis Conroy

"Yo Iz. Getcha ass up unless ya wanna get into trouble with da rents." Ali called. I groaned and got up. The rents of course were no one. We had been alone since we were fifteen. We were twins but had totally

different personalities. I would show no emotion and would fight at any given time if someone messed with my sister or primas as we called them. I had waist long black hair with electric blue eyes while Allis

had blond hair and soft blue eyes. I smirked and threw on a pair of black baggy jeans with a cut off shirt and a black tight sweater. I threw on my DC's to complete the look. I pulled on the chocker that held the

python. The same thing that was curled around my hip and was breathing fire on my belly button. I brushed my hair out so that it was strait and flat. I put on some black eyeliner and some chap stick. My

sister and I always kept away from others because of our history.

_Flashback_

_There was loud banging on the door and the sound of wood breaking. The panicked shout of my mother that was silenced by a crack. My fathers scream of agony that was to silenced. There was pounding feet _

_as they opened the door to my little sisters room. The sound of a scream cut off by the sound of another crack. My twin was huddled under the corner as I grabbed her and wrenched the floor board open. _

_Throwing my sister underneath and slamming it back in place, pushing the bed over it so she wouldn't get out. I didn't want her to have to see and have her powers break out of her as mine had. I waited _

_sitting on the bed. Two men broke into the room and a third stood behind them pointing a gun at me. "well hello girly. Don grab her, she's yours then you can share her." I looked up at them and stood up. _

_"You aren't gonna be able to touch me. You obviously don't know which family you messed with." I snapped my fingers making my fingertips dance with fire. The air whipped around me making my hair _

_go wild. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it." I launched fire at the gun making it blow up as I placed a shield over myself. I ducked and pushed away the bed grabbing my sister out of _

_the floor and I ran downstairs as our bedroom went on fire. My sister was screaming even though she was older. There was a large bag that contained the fifty million dollars my dad had. I grabbed it and a _

_pair of keys. I was only fourteen but I had learned how to drive because of my father. It was the pair of __keys to the black Ferrari. I threw my sister in the seat and got into the drivers seat and drove away _

_just as the whole building blew up_

_End of Flashback_

After that day I ended up telling my sister what happened. That day was the day she got her powers as well. We were to stop aging after we turned seventeen. My grandfather had explained that we had

fifteen centuries then we would slowly age as the time went by. I stood up and walked down to meet my sister at the end of the stairs. We had on the same clothes except hers were red. We had found refuge in

the gang of PYTHONS. They had taken us in when they noticed that we were strong and had major skills. We were light and weighed only twenty pounds. Now we weighed about thirty. Even though we had thin

bones it was hard to break them even if we flew through two walls. We had a scar all the way across our collar bones. We had been tattooed with a python that symbol our crew. We had grown up with all the

others, but after a while we decided that it was time to leave that behind. Now we were here in the rainiest town called Forks, Washington. We had bought a two story normal house that had a garage that

held ten cars. A silver Miata, a black Jaguar, a blue eclipse, a red Mercedes Benz, a black MCLauren roadster, silver Porsche, two black Hummers, one silver Hummer, and the black car that we had taken

from the house when we left. I smiled and grabbed the keys to the huge Hummer. We were alone now and we were finally going to a normal high school and we were going to give the teachers hell. I turned

on the car and sped off at the highest speed that was three hundred fifty. I slowed down to seventy when we reached the parking lot and swerved in beating a silver Miata. I smirked and opened the door

as we got out. I hopped down lightly even though it would have required another person to help me down. I looked over to see my sister stumble a bit. She was an amazing dancer but she was always

bothered that we were to perfect and always tried to appear normal. Meaning she would have to trip on purpose at least three times a day. I was a gymnast and had amazing accuracy for anything. I waited for

my sister at the front of the car as we walked into the building. "Hello we are the new girls. The Conroy's." the lady seemed a bit flustered and just handed us our schedules without looking. We

walked out as we heard a girl scream, "Get away from me A.J!" we ran towards the direction and saw a guys surrounding one girl. I snarled and walked forward. "Hey leave her alone." I called out causing the

boys to look over at me.

Allis pov

Was she insane. We didn't need trouble on the first day of school. She was a gang banger yeah. But we had just moved and we didn't need to make enemies so that they could hand us over to Black Jack. They

would definitely turn us in to him if they lost to a girl. "Come on. You wanna girl. Go Getcha momma. I bet she's dyin to be wit ya." she said. Oh god this was not gonna be good. I noticed that the girl that

had been trapped had already slid away and was running. My sister was shaking and I felt bad. Even though she was the youngest she had taken care of me and helped me through the transformation when

she had done it herself. "Come on Iz they're not worth it. Think about Black Jack." I whispered into her ear.

Iz pov

I did think about Black Jack but I didn't care as much. After all I was the one who had to suffer. Even

my powers had an off switch. It was alcohol. Get enough of that in my system and you have a defenseless girl. I sighed and nodded and was about to back away when the boy next to A. J grabbed

me around the waist and pulled me to him. He crashed his lips to mine. I growled and shot heat to my mouth to burn him. He yelped and cursed as he felt his lips. I smirked and turned and walked over to

Biology. I had been advanced in all my classes over in Lake Tahoe. There I hadn't been normal cause we always had our too's showing and everyone backed away when they saw them. No one ever ,messed

with us. Especially since everyone knew I was the number one fighter in the crew. My sister was to gentle to actually fight so it was only me who was really in the crew. Others just stayed away from her

since they knew she was my sister and I would kill them if they ever hurt her. I entered Biology to see this really tall dude practically drooling over my figure. "I'm Iz Conroy. What's up Mr. I- feel- its- right-

to- drool- over- a sixteen- year- olds- figure." I smirked as I saw his eyes darken in fury. "Go sit next to Adrian, Miss Conroy." he turned away and I looked at him weirdly. "I'm new here stupid ass. It would be

nice to know who the fuck Adrian is. Jeez I thought you were the teacher. Stupid ass." I was having way to much fun and I knew everyone was laughing. "Go to the Principal's office. Now." he was purple and I

grinned. "Don't get your panties in a twist purple. I don't want ya to die just yet. I wanna see what my sister can do." I smirked as I saw his face go white in horror at the thought of another like me. Although

my sister was gentle she had my snarky attitude as well. We could piss off a guy in ten seconds. I smiled and made my way to the office and waited as my sister came in. I grinned and she smiled and

shook her head. She already knew why I was there and didn't need to ask what I did exactly. We waited out the whole part of the lecture we received about being polite. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he

finished. It was already lunch time. We entered the café only to be ambushed by a group of preppy girls and five jocks. "Watcha want girl's?" Allis just rolled her eyes and socked me on the arm. "Cool it

Darkness." she murmured. I flinched away from her as she used my gang name. "How about we have a little dance off to see who's the better dancer? If you win we will move out of your way and we won't

bug you." I smirked at the thought of a dance off. I was a street dancer once when we were fighting. My sister was as well. "We'll dance to Corazon by Primas J. we'll win. Any move that is close enough to what

they were really dancing." I smirked. They nodded and played the music. They started off and tried they're best at doing the moves until they ended up in the hip hop stage. We copied all the moves we

remembered from the film. The only part we didn't do was when the boys picked them up but we improvised. "Don't worry your not alone." I sang as we finished. Everyone in the café was cheering us

on. "no your not alone. Corazon. Corazon." I had played Janelle while my sister had played Jessica. I smirked and moved out of the way with my sister following me to an empty table and we sat down in

the way a boy would sit. We never acted like girls except when it seemed it was actually necessary. "Nice job. No one has ever smoked Jane, Kim, Ryan, Davis and Lilly." I looked up and grunted in

response. The boy smiled and I shrugged. "Its our specialty to make people doubt their skills. Its what we do." I smirked and looked over at my sister in a fit of snickers. "Oh by the way. I'm Shaun, this is Derek,

Kris, and Toots. Toots is the only girl in our group. But we are willing to let you two in as well." I looked over the boys and jerked my head up in greeting with a grunt. " 'sup." I looked over them and turned to

look at my sister who was giving me a warning glance. "We don't need a repeat of what happened in L. A Darkness." she warned. I growled and bared my teeth and she cringed a bit. "I know Sunshine. I was

there remember. I was the one not you. Its not gonna happen again. If he sends more I'll deal with them myself. No more interrupting. He was what left me as I was, I am going to finish what he started."

I snarled and she looked like she was going to cry. I saw my fists and noticed that the scars that had been given to me were showing. My knuckles were white and the metal that had been melted on my

wrist was showing. I covered it quickly and nodded my head at the crew, "Sure. But don't get ideas that I'm sleepin with any of ya." they nodded and sat down. I looked them over and saw that Derek was with

Toots. I noticed that Kris was my sisters type and I saw that Shaun was also my type. I smirked and started counting, "Three, two, one, and there ya go. Time for the rest of hell." I shook my head as the

bell rang at the exact time. "Yo, Izzy, stay outta trouble and quit pissing off all the teachers." Allis warned. I snorted and replied, "Twin since when have I ever paid attention to rules. I live at break 'em.

You know that." she shook her head and I smiled and walked off to Trig. "Ah, yes. The infamous Isabella Conroy. You had better not start a ruckus in my class." I smiled at the thought of teachers already

talking about me. "Thank you. I live to be recognized. I will try not to give you a hard time, but if this class is boring you had better watch out." I gave a little bow and I sat down when I was told at least by

a smart teacher. This one actually pointed out where I would sit. I sighed and started drawing the features of the moron that had taken away who I once was. The bell rang and dismissed me to Music. I

jumped over the railing and walked over to my class and sat down when the teacher said. I waited and started playing the drums when she told me to. I was really good at all my beats but I lived for the

guitar. When class was over I walked over to P. E. I changed and heard all the girls gasp at my scars. "What are you looking at kiddies." I snarled and felt my sister pull me away. I growled and pulled my

shirt out of the waist band and walked with her over to the gym. I noticed that we were wrestling and I smiled in delight. I lived to beat boys asses off the mat. "Conroy, your with Davis." the coach called out.

I noticed he was the guy that was with the girls during the dance off. I walked over to the matt and

back flipped and landed with a twirl. I grinned and leaned down into a crouch. "Give it all ya got Davis. Don't worry about hurting me. I've taken worse pain before." I showed him my wrist and saw his eyes

widen when he saw that it was melted into my skin. The coach blew the whistle and I launched myself knocking him down with the force of my body. He grabbed my waist and turned me under him. I bucked

my hips and saw his eyes widen and heard his breath turn a bit ragged. I bucked my hips with more force and knocked him off of me. I straddled his hips and pressed most of my body against him. The

coach counted to three and shouted that I had won. "How is it possible Davis lost to that." the boy Ryan gestured to me. "How much do you weigh Miss Conroy?" the coach also looked doubtful and I shrugged.

Truth be told I didn't weigh myself anymore. My answer was simple, "I don't weigh myself cause my

parents used to say I was a disgrace to the family since I was so small." he nodded and took out a measuring tape and looked down at it. My waist was super small and he took me over to the scale. I

looked down and saw that I had gone down to the weight I was when my parents had died. "Fifty pounds exactly. How is this possible?" he looked at me and I shrugged. Allis came up then and weighed

herself, she still weighed sixty. "Now I understand your sister but not you. This is most peculiar." he murmured and I looked over and saw that my sister was trying to think of some really fast explanation

as to why a tiny girl could knock down a Jock. "Pull your shirt up!" someone called. I thought about it and nodded. I grabbed the end and pulled it up showing the scars and my tattoo. I was strong but it

didn't show in my stomach, it showed that I was thin. Everyone gasped and saw that my scars shaped a name that read, 'black jack'. I dropped my shirt and looked over at the coach who seemed surprised that

I had actually shown everyone my stomach. "how about we put you against another and see how much weight you can take down." he suggested. I nodded and saw Ryan come forward. The coach blew the

whistle and Ryan came at me with no hesitation as the other had shown. I flipped over him and grabbed him from behind and slammed him down on the matt and I put all the force of my body on him. This

time though he didn't have the same reaction as his friend. He grabbed me from behind and tried to pin me. I bucked and shoved him down with enough force to stun him and I straddled him. I won again and

the coach seemed very impressed. "You would do great on the wrestling team but they would make you fight according to your size. How about we have you try your sister then we will try another boy." I

nodded and saw my sister come forward with an uncaring shrug. I saw that she held herself as I did when I danced. She was going to try to used her dancing skills in this one. But the worst thing was that

she knew how much better I was than her. She threw a kick but I dodged and threw my body at her and rolled her over onto her back. She wriggled out from under me and threw a punch at my face. I grabbed

her fist and twisted it behind her back and kicked out her legs from under her. I grabbed her before she fell and slammed her into the matt and followed by pinning her. "Next you will go at Shaun." I nodded

and saw my sister widen her eyes as she saw him come out. He looked kind of nervous. "coach you can't expect me to try to hurt her. If I throw her on the matt she will probably break her neck." I snorted and

went over to them. "I don't have very thick bones but it doesn't mean that I break easily. It looks like it but I don't." he nodded and took fighting stance. I stood still and closed my eyes. I was going to use my

earth ability to know where he moved. The whistle blew and I moved to the left as I felt Shaun launch himself where I was. I slid down to the floor and kicked out his legs. I opened my eyes and grabbed his

wrist and turned him on his back and I straddled him. It was time to change by the time we had finished. I walked out of the locker room with my sister next to me. I noticed that the guys were already

there and they were ogling at our car. "Yo! I know ya like my car but please don't scratch it. That would be the fifth time I have to give it a paint job. I don't feel like taking another one of our cars." I called

out. They looked back at me and I saw their eyes widen as they saw me coming towards them with the keys in my hand. "Whoa, you drive that? Holy shit!" Derek shouted. I shrugged and opened the car and

opened the passenger side and looked at them expectantly. When they didn't move I growled and rolled my eyes, "Well, get in." they shouted and jumped in all except Shaun. Before I could speak he lifted me

in the drivers side and shut the door. He got in the back as I turned on the engine. "How can you get in this car every day? Your hell of short!" Toots replied. I shrugged, "We figure out ways to do things even

when we most need help." I practically whispered it but my sister rose her voice mimicking me. She knew that they would start questions as to why we were alone. But we couldn't stay away from

those questions since we were going to our place. It would soon be the house of our friends. "Where are we going?" Dan asked. I smirked, "Our house." then I punched the gas causing them all to yell. "Yo!

What are you doing?" Kris shouted. I shrugged and turned around and started searching for the soda that I had left frozen in the car two days ago. "Keep your eyes on the road!" almost everyone in the car

yelled except my sister. We got over each other driving like this after a couple of times. She rolled her eyes and replied, "Chill will ya? Dear bloody Mary and Jesus she is so not gonna crash. We drive like this

all the time." no one seemed calmer but they did stop yelling. I grabbed the coke and opened it taking a sip. I held it out to my sister who took a sip and passed it around the car until we finished it. "Hold onto

your asses!" I screamed and started drifting into the curvy driveway. We ended up at the two story mansion we had bought. It had seventeen rooms all together. A kitchen, dinning room, living room,

game room, weight room, fighting room, car room, music room, party room, and the rest were bathrooms and normal rooms. "Pick your own rooms in our house. Our house is now yours as well. We

don't live with anyone ever since our parents died." I spoke into the shocked silence. I pressed the button that opened the gates to the estate. I parked in the garage and they all whistled when they saw

our cars. "Check out the cars later. We are going to tell you about us and who we really are." they nodded and went with us to the stairs. We walked through the kitchen into the living room. I plopped

down on a sofa and saw the others lay down on their own sofa. "Well as you know we don't have parents and we live alone. We are incredibly rich by the looks of the house and cars." Allis started. I snorted and

just took them deep into our past showing them everything. By the time we finished it was already nine forty-five. "You can stay here. We got extra clothes and rooms. Here take the cell phone they're extras

that we bought just in case we destroy the ones we have." I tossed them all silver cell phones that we had bought. "Pick rooms. The black and white one is mine. The blue and black one is Allis's. take your

pick and don't worry about clothes. We used to have guys crash at our place in L. A all the time so we should have guy clothes of different sizes in one of the closets." I called out as they went upstairs. I felt

myself sucked into a vision. "No I won't go with you! Let Allis and her sister GO! They didn't do anything to you! They only tried to protect me from you!" it was Toots and there were a whole bunch of people

circling us. I saw someone pull out a gun and fire. I screamed and wriggled out of the mans grasp. In real life I was screaming. "Oh hell no that bitch isn't going to hurt my sister." I was shrieking

and I heard the rushing footsteps. "There's a reason they always sent me on killing sprees." i snarled

"We better take her to the weight room before she goes on a killing spree." Allis murmured and dragged me to the fighting room. I walked in and threw myself at the punching bag. I punched and

kicked, tearing it to shreds. "Damn I just replaced that." I looked at my sister with a sarcastic smile and told her, "Well you don't have to see things that will utterly piss you off like fuck do you? You weren't

there when I had to fight them off. You were to afraid and I was already through the transformation. You were lucky you had a couple of hours. I had three fucking days to go through it with no ones help but

Uncles. I just replaced who I used to be because of you. I took care of you for three goddamn fucking years and yet you don't see me complaining do you?" she nodded and looked down feeling bad that she

was being winy when I had said nothing when I had to take care of her all those years. I took all the blows and knives, I got bruises and had been in pain longer and I made her transformation softer. I had

done everything when she was the eldest. I was the strongest and yet I never said anything when I had been in pain. I had seen people die and yet I never showed my emotions unlike her. I was stronger and

made her look weak even though she was the one who should be stronger and be taking care of me. I kept on a calm face and walked out and left everyone there just staring shocked at my back. I had

forgotten to show them the real thing that I had suffered. I had spared them from all the moments I had been hurt. I had shown them my sisters life not mine. They didn't need to see what had hardened

me so much. I had shown them me from Ali's part.

Ali's pov

She was right. She had taken care of me and had taken all the fights for me. I was the oldest and was supposed to protect her. Instead I was the weak one and my sister was stronger. She had been abused

by Black Jack and had done it all when she had gone in my place. I had told her and gladly let her take my place without a second thought. I only thought of what my friends would think if they found out I

was dead and how it would make me feel. Yet I hadn't thought of what my sister would take and how bad she was hurt. She had come home bleeding and was half dead. I had taken her to a hospital and told the doctors if they could replace the blood she had lost. Then I had told them 'she can shrug it

offered to take my place and I let her.' I had only thought of what I would look like and I teased my sister of how ugly she was. I was actually lucky she didn't abandon me and still helped me even

after what I had done. Now I felt bad when she showed the others my life and not hers. She was the one who no longer showed feelings. She no longer felt love to any one. She laughed at others pain and when

I was in pain she would now say, 'just shrug it off'. if there was blood she would take care of me. When I was sick she was there, when she was sick I would just leave her alone. I now realized that I was a bad

sister. This was going to change now that I realized she did everything for me. I had been so bad to my sister.

Izzy pov

I didn't give a damn what my sister thought she had done to me in the past. All I know is that I protect her. I know that I don't know how to love that's it. I walked to my room and flopped on the bed and

finished whatever little homework I had left. I sat down on the swing that I had made in my room and laid down thinking about all the times I had felt people inflict pain on me and have no mercy. They loved

to hear me scream and beg them to stop. that's what made me stronger over the years. When I had first transformed I had only cried the whole time I felt pain. I would cry if someone hit me on the head.

Before we had left the house I had seen my parents bleeding on the ground. My mom was still only half alive she had whispered the words that had haunted me all these years, 'your fault… one will die.' then

she died. I knew it was my fault, I had led the trackers to the house because of my foolishness. I had felt guilty ever since. There was a part that I never told my sister. It was my tracks that the people had

followed in the snow. I had placed an illusion in my sisters mind to make her think that I had been missing for three days and then turned up. I had been out in the forest transforming and had finished but someone had seen me floating in the air and had followed my tracks. I sighed and heard the door

open to my room. I saw that someone walked in and sat on my bed laying down. "Hey what's up Shaun?" I asked softly so that I didn't startle him. "The stars." he mumbled. I slapped my forehead and looked

over at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. "Oh, I didn't realize the time. I guess I kinda forgot that you guys need sleep. Sorry." I walked over to him and picked him up in my arms and walked

over to the closet. I balanced him in one arm and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt form the

rack. I grabbed him and pulled his shirt over his head and slipped the black one on him. Next I slid off the bottom and popped on the boxers so I wouldn't make him uncomfortable "Come on." I cradled him to my chest and walked to the bed. I laid him down and was about to leave when he grabbed my arm,

"Stay with me please. I want to know that you're here and it feels nice to have something fresh to hold onto." I nodded and slipped in besides him. He buried his face in my chest and wrapped his arms

around me. I smiled and stroked his hair as he fell asleep. It was morning and I felt him still asleep. I smirked and shook him a little. "Shaun wake up." I smiled as he said the next words, "No mom I was

dreaming about Izzy leave me alone." I burst out laughing and leaned down and pressed my lips to his when I pulled away he was full awake, "You aren't that creative darlin'" he blushed and I smiled. "Cool I

can make a dude blush that is so awesome." I got up and teleported to my sisters room. I felt it was time for some fun in this school. "GET YOUR LAZY FUCKING ASSES UP! TIME FOR THAT SHIT HOLE THEY

CALL SCHOOL! Time to play pranks my bitches!" I shrieked and laughed as she fell out of bed with Kris on top of her. I shrieked and shouted, "OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!" I was laughing so hard when I teleported to Derek and Toots' room, "GET UP

MY BITCHES! ITS TIME TO GO TO THE MOTHER FUCKING SHITY ASS SON OF A BITCH PLACE THEY CALL SCHOOL!" I shrieked. "No leave us alone." Dan groaned. "I'LL GIVE EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE FIFTEEN

MINUTES TO GET UP AND DRESSED BEFORE I BARGE INTO THE ROOM AND DRAG YOU TO THAT SHIT HOLE! READY SET GO!" I heard my sister yell "FUCK! EVERYONE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE HURRY UP AND

GET DRESSED!" I cackled as I remembered when I had dragged her to school in her sports bra and short shorts. I counted for a little while but saw that Derek and Toots weren't getting up. "IF YOU DON'T

GET UP NOW! I'M GETTING THE ICE BUCKET!" I shrieked. That got the up and running and falling over each other as they rushed to the bathroom. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a white t-shirt for

Derek with black pants. For Toots I pulled out a black mini skirt and a red tight cut off shirt with a leather jacket. For Derek I pulled out his usual shoes but I pulled out flats for Toots. I threw a black wristband

and a bracelet that held our crest. It held a bow and arrow with a lion and a hand. I went to the others room and pulled out the same. Except for me since I grabbed a chocker and had on complete black with

my sister. I smirked and went downstairs to fix eggs and bacon for everyone. "Hurry up you sleepy asses. I laid out your clothes and yet you guys still seem slow." I called. There was a crack and everyone

was standing before me. I knew that it had been Aliss who had teleported everyone downstairs. They looked at the food and dug in while I sat on the counter and just watched them. When they finished I

smiled and went over to the cupboard that held our car keys. "OH MY FUCKING BLOODY MARY AND JESUS. WE COULD TOTALLY PACK THREE OF THE DUCATIES IN THE TWO HUMMERS." I shrieked when I

realized that we could pack in some motorcycles and wreck havoc on the school by riding them. "Another

day Darkness. How about we keep ourselves under the radar since you said that someone's rents were visiting the school." Ali told me. I stuck out my tongue but agreed. Instead of taking the hummer we

took the motorcycles. I revved the engine and we all sped off to that blasted place. When we arrived in school I heard my phone ring. "Talk to me." I spoke and heard the long lost voice of one of our primas.

"Darkness! You have to come back to the lake! Algo esta pasando (somethings going on) and no one knows what to do! Te necesitamos! (translation-)We need you! Our gang is being attacked by the lion's none of us can go anywhere alone.

They already murdered Johnny and even Black Jack is in intensive care. When they found out you were gone they planned it out and then started attacking. Half of us were lucky since you trained us in

combat but now they've figured out our moves. None of us are alone. We're all at your old house since its got the most security. We need you come back!" I growled and replied, "I'm going my primas(cousins). No

pense(I didn't think) that they were going to attack you or else nunca los veira dejado(i never would have left). Forgive me. I will be there soon." I hung up and turned to look at my sister. "I need to go. Back to the lake. Everyone is getting

attacked. None of them are safe. They killed one of our brothers. Black jack is in intensive care right now. They hurt HIM! I should have never left." I was in a deep mess. The Lion's were the ones that had

killed my parents. They were the ones who had sent out the order for the Diaz's to be killed. "Who's the gang?" my sister asked and passing students started whispering. I snarled at them and shouted, "YES

WE ARE IN A FREAKING GANG YOU ASSHOLES! NOW GO ABOUT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING BUSINESS!" I was pissed. "The Lion's" I snarled when I turned back to my sister. She gasped and leaned against Kris.

"I'm going now. Later." I turned to go but my sister grabbed my hand, "Be careful Darkness." she whispered. I knew that she was going to back out of this one. She always let me fight her battles. She

was weak. But now I didn't know if I would come back to keep her safe. I quit, I had enough of being protector. I was done being body guard. "Your on your own now Alissandra Lola Diaz. I am now relieved

of my duty of being body guard. I'm not coming back Aliss. This is who I really am. And who I always will be. I may not even live. Good luck Alissandra." I turned and turned on my bike and drove away. My

mom had been right. We were not meant to be together. Aliss was too weak and I was too strong. I had enough of taking care of someone. It was hard always having to rescue her every single mother fucking

time. Then I sensed another bike behind me. I turned to see Shaun. I felt the others coming with me and knew that my sister wasn't among them. She was a coward. I knew that this was the last time we would

ever see each other again. "Good-bye Aliss." I whispered as we sped off to my house. I flung off the bike and ran upstairs. I grabbed a bag and threw my clothes in the bag. I grabbed a couple of weapons that I

usually kept. I knew I would need them soon. I ran and threw my stuff into the back of the Ferrari. Time to go back three years ago. I grabbed two thirds of the money and threw the others stuff into the

Mercedes. Shaun and Kris were coming with me while the others were going in the Mercedes. We sped off, not stopping or even talking. When we arrived at the house I saw weapons abandoned on the floor,

blood covering the lawn. I threw out my physical shield as I saw movement coming around from the woods surrounding the house. I then jumped out of the car and motioned for the others to stay inside.

"YOU COWARDS! YOU ATTACK MY FAMILY WHEN I AM GONE! IT IS YOUR BLOODY ALEXANDER WHO BROUGHT THIS SLAUGHTER AMONGST US! I WILL NOW END IT! COME OUT ALEX! COME OUT AND FACE

THE LAST OF THE DIAZ'S, FACE ME! FACE THE GIRL WHO WAS THROWN INTO A LIFE OF DANGER! THE CHILD WHO KILLED FIVE MEN WHEN SHE WAS FIFTEEN!" I then brought out a berretta and fired it at

the trees. I heard the cry of a man and started laughing. He staggered out and I saw the mark of a paw on his shoulder. He smirked and I saw that were the shot had hit him, it had healed. He was like me. He

was from another tribe maybe, but he had the same gifts as I did. I let out a snarl of rage and lunged at him but was thrown backwards. I let out a yelp and I looked at my healing burn. I let out a howl and

saw as he lunged at me. I drew out fire and whip lashed him. He let out a yowl of pain. I threw star bolts at him trying to hit him but he had gotten up and was dodging me. I threw out a sonic burst with

flame. It hit him making him fly back. I stood over him with my gun and spoke, "Your life. In exchange for Alexander's." but he shook his head, "What a pity." I then shot him until he died. "I never wanted it

to end like this Alexander! But if I must I will kill many more, because like my mother said, I AM A

HEARTLESS BITCH!"


End file.
